bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wass12
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Careful Hacker.png page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 17:22, 2011 April 22 Map pages Thank you for your contributions. Here are a few tips for uploading images etc. *When making map pages, make sure that they are subpages of the level article. For example, instead of naming a map page Dionysus Park extra/L1, name it Dionysus Park/L1 extra. You will be able to tell it is a subpage when a small note appears under the subpage title like "< Dionysus Park" *When creating map subpages, use the following format: :: ::Don't use "thumb" format. *When images from the BioShock game series, please remember to add the "BioShock Image" copyright tag. You can add it by using the "Licensing" dropdown on the upload page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for creating the maps for the Fontaine Futuristics level; they are great work! :I noticed that you changed the Fontaine Futuristics (Level)/L4 extra map to be 800px wide while all the others on the page are still 700px wide. Do you want all of the Fontaine Futuristics maps to be 800px wide? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Maps Great work on the maps. Keep it up. It is very much appreciated. Also, do you have a Steam account? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And actually, I have a Steam account, but I had forgotten the password, so can't use it. But I have an actively used LIVE account, if it's helps. Wass12 (Check my blog!) 22:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) If you ever discover the password, let me know so we can communicate. Also, under the BioShock Wiki:Map Project, I have listed your name as a contributor. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) We have a Map Project? Strange, I haven't noticed it until now. The project is still alive? I have some Bioshock 1 map set aside they could use. About the other thing: I still can't understand why do you insist to a videogame-spreading assistant program as a method of communication. Wass12 (Check my blog!) 09:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That would be great. Please talk to Gardimuer about any content that you might have for the project. Yes, I use Steam to chat, because people play games a lot, and we might share that affinity. Also, I hate messenger clients. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I want to talk with Gardimuer for a week now, but it seems to be that he (or she?) is disappeared. Do you know what happened to him/her? Wass12 (Check my blog!) 09:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) She is probably taking a break for her birthday. Is there something that I can help with? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. I want to ask her when she want to make the maps for the Minerva's DEn DLC, and if it's not in the near future, ask her about their know-how. Wass12 (Check my blog!) 09:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Maps I apologize for the long delay before my reply. I have been very busy with a job etc. In answer to your question, I most likely will not be creating maps for Minerva's Den any time soon. I do not have time to play the DLC, so it will be a long while before I purchase it. If you want to make maps for the DLC, then feel free to do so. If you have questions about the process, I can give you any helpful tips I have. I'll try to be more active on BioShock Wiki in the coming days, so I promise to reply more quickly to messages on my talk page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually, in the meantime I already created the plain maps of the level The Thinker. Please check it. If it's okay, I gonna make the other levels and the improved versions too. Also, I am curious about your methods. Could you tell me how did you create the maps? I use screenshots from the game's map menu, and put them together in GIMP. Your method is different from that? Wass12 (Check my blog!) 10:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I checked The Thinker maps you uploaded: they are very good. My only suggestion is that you not put the images in "thumb" format on the subpages. I corrected that: https://bioshock.fandom.com/index.php?title=The_Thinker_%28Level%29/L1&diff=121820&oldid=121473. :To answer your question about methods, I do the same thing that you do but I use an old version of Paint Shop Pro. Also, I take screenshots by using the "Shot" console command so that the images are high quality. I have learned to use various tricks, such as: :*Making each floor of the map a separate layer of the same image so I can overlap the layers with reduced opacity and have them line up exactly. :*Using a color replacer tool to make the rooms all the same color and the background a solid color. :I think BlueIsSupreme had the right idea that we should coordinate our efforts on the BioShock Wiki:Map Project page. I updated the project page to give basic instructions for making map images and subpages etc. I also made a progress report section so we can keep track of what maps are still needed. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Icons I think the icons that you are uploading for the BioShock 2 Gene Tonics are great. If you feel like it, I would love to have the BioShock 2 weapon, ammo, and the rest of the tonic icons uploaded, as our site needs them badly. We just got all of the multiplayer ones. Let me know if this is something you are interested in. Keep up the great work. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have written on the Talk:BioShock_2_Weapons. PLease check it. I the meantime, I will upload more ammo icon from Bioshock 2. Wass12 (Check my blog!) 19:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your efforts. Please see the BioShock 2 Ammunition page for the gallery of your icons. If you could add any new ones that you upload there, as well, that would be great. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Need help with Minerva's Den maps There are several options for decreasing the file size enough that you can upload them. You could try converting the image files into jpeg format, since jpegs are generally smaller. You could also use an image editing program, such as Paint Shop Pro or the GNU, to compress the images. Unfortunately, compressing them would increase the amount of visual distortion, thus lowering the quality of the image. The final option is to simply reduce the dimensions of the images, either by cropping or scaling them down to a smaller size. If you'd like, I can take care of any of these steps if you email the images to me at hypostatic_parthenogenesis@hotmail.com ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have that ability as an admin. It is something that only Wikia staff have control over. I don't think they'd be willing to increase the file size limit because that puts strain on their servers every time a large image like that has to be loaded. Generally, the file size of an image can depend on the dimensions and the number of colors used in it. In this case, since we'd probably never show the full width of a map in the level articles, it might be better just to scale the images down to a smaller size before uploading. If you email me the images, I might be able to tell you more about what caused the large file size or what can be done to decrease it without losing quality. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::After looking at your images on my computer, I tried re-saving each of them without changing anything. Just from that, they automatically dropped down to less than 160kb each. There must have been something off about the image compression of whatever program you were using that bloated the file sizes for no reason. ::I went ahead and uploaded the images to the appropriate category on the wiki: Category:Minerva's Den (Level) Maps ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) How did you make the maps that showed the whereabouts of the collectibles and all that? ZanyDragon (talk) 19:28, April 14, 2014 (UTC)